<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crying In The Club by hedonistvenus (seafoamvenus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366323">Crying In The Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamvenus/pseuds/hedonistvenus'>hedonistvenus (seafoamvenus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Yachi Hitoka-centric, also yachi and oikawa are the epitome of wlw/mlm solidarity, and if you tried i wouldnt listen to you bc youre absolutely wrong, yachi and yams are very bi and very open about it, you cant tell me that they wouldnt be great friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamvenus/pseuds/hedonistvenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh c’mon Yacchan, this is pathetic. You’re better than this.”</p>
<p>Yachi sniffed wetly and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She had sat on the edge of the bathtub, eyes puffy and face flushed as she smiled weakly up at Oikawa. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>This was supposed to be a fun night— a nice way to get her mind off of things, but now she was wholeheartedly convinced that leaving home was a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crying In The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just gotta put it out there. Oikawa is 6ft tall and Yachi is 4’10. This is very important to me. That is all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh c’mon Yacchan, this is pathetic. You’re better than this.”</p>
<p>Yachi sniffed wetly and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She had sat on the edge of the bathtub, eyes puffy and face flushed as she smiled weakly up at Oikawa. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>This was supposed to be a fun night— a nice way to get her mind off of things, but now she was wholeheartedly convinced that leaving home was a mistake.</p>
<p>Yachi liked to think of herself as a very tidy person, both literally and figuratively. She washed the sheets on her bed every week, and color-coded her schedule so she wouldn’t forget the specific times she set aside to study for her classes. Mondays were set aside for online homework, Tuesdays and Wednesdays were for essays, and Thursdays were reserved for getting lunch with Oikawa.</p>
<p>She had gotten to know him during her last year at Karasuno, when she told Daichi and Kiyoko that she was thinking of applying to their university. Daichi thought it was a great idea and took the opportunity to properly introduce her to Oikawa and Kuroo— who quickly became <em> fiercely </em> protective of her. There was just something about Yachi that brought that side out in people. Oikawa actually declared himself as her new older brother and <em> insisted </em> on staying caught up on her life, so now she keeps him penciled into her schedule for lunch every Thursday to keep him placated.</p>
<p>Yachi liked when everything was neat and tidy and left little room for her anxiety to get in the way. Her days were like clockwork. She liked clockwork.</p>
<p>Relationships were sadly <em> not </em> like clockwork.</p>
<p>Oikawa let out an over dramatic sigh and kicked the bathroom door shut behind him. “First of all,” he started, crossing his arms over his chest, “you look like a mess. Stop touching your face before you wipe all your makeup off.”</p>
<p>Yachi dropped her hands to her lap and gripped tightly at her skirt. “S-sorry.” This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life, and that was really saying a lot. Maybe texting Oikawa that S.O.S. message was a bad idea.</p>
<p>But then again, her only other option was to leave Kuroo’s party without saying goodbye to anyone. And that would have been more obvious than anything else. Everyone would know that something was wrong, and no matter how closely she guarded her broken heart, it wouldn’t have been hard for them to figure out what had happened.</p>
<p>So Oikawa was, strangely, the lesser of two evils.</p>
<p>He sighed again, this time without the dramatics, and crouched down beside the tub so he was no longer towering over Yachi. He brushed a stray hair back behind her ear and fixed her hair clips to hold it in place. “Second of all, stop apologizing. You’re much too pretty to be acting like this, you know.”</p>
<p>“So-” She caught herself mid-apology, and her mind went blank for a moment and she struggled to find something else to say. Apologizing was usually her go-to thing. “Thank you?”</p>
<p>“Much better,” Oikawa said, taking Yachi’s hand to help her up from her perch. She hadn’t realized how long she had been sitting there, but her legs felt stuck in place, so she was grateful for the help. “Now come here and sit so I can fix your face.” He gestured to the sink and Yachi quietly listened, hopping up onto the counter. Sitting there, she was still much shorter than him, but it wasn’t as terrible as when they would stand right next to each other.</p>
<p>She had always been an only child, but Yachi liked to think that if she had an older brother, he would be a lot like Oikawa. He liked to tease her <em> a lot, </em> but she was alright with it because he really did care about her underneath it all. It was comforting, having him dote on her like this.</p>
<p>Oikawa worked quickly, wadding up toilet paper to wipe her tears and catch her mascara before it dried on her cheeks. “Look up for me,” he said, and Yachi turned her attention to the ceiling as he cleaned up her smudged eyeliner. “So… are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to start guessing again?”</p>
<p>Well, there wasn’t much use in keeping it a secret anymore.</p>
<p>Yachi had spent the better part of her week crying in the shower and putting on a nice face whenever she had to talk to someone, but Oikawa took one look at her on Thursday and immediately knew that she was hiding something. He was the observant type. She<em> knew </em> that he was the observant type, but she thought she was doing a good job of keeping her emotions neat and tidy.</p>
<p>Yachi had managed to brush off all his initial questions and Oikawa eventually let the subject drop, but only after she insisted that she didn’t want to ruin their lunch date. He made her promise to spill at a later date, and now, she supposed that day was today.</p>
<p>“I broke up with Tadashi,” she admitted, her voice coming out quiet.</p>
<p>“Just now?!”</p>
<p>“No, no, no.” Yachi quickly shook her head and cleared her throat. “Earlier this week. I didn’t tell anyone because it’s still really recent, but, um, we’re both kinda in love with other people, and I thought we would be better off as friends, and he agreed.”</p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t respond immediately. He instead took a long moment to look at Yachi, who was quickly overcome with the anxiety and shame burning in her chest. This was exactly why she didn’t want to tell anyone. She didn’t think she could deal with all the sad and sympathetic looks.</p>
<p>Oikawa broke away to grab her purse from the floor, and Yachi took the opportunity to let out a shaky breath. He fished out her compact foundation and its designated brush, and tutted, “I’m going to <em> skillfully </em> ignore the fact that you didn’t call me as soon as it happened, because as sad as it is, it doesn’t explain why you’re crying in a bathroom in the middle of a party.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No apologizing.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m just being emotional.”</p>
<p>“Then tell me why you’re emotional. Close your eyes for me real quick.”</p>
<p>Yachi did so, and heard the telltale sound of Oikawa tapping her makeup brush on its case to knock off some of the loose powder. He worked on reapplying whatever she cried off earlier, and instead of risking a mouthful of foundation, she waited until he was done before speaking. “I really really liked Tadashi— or Yamaguchi, I guess— I don’t know if I’m supposed to switch back now.”</p>
<p>“It might be more awkward if you do.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even think of that,” she sighed. Oikawa was going through her makeup bag again, so she just decided to keep her eyes closed to make it easier on him. “I broke things off with him so he could be with Tsukishima. There were a lot of unspoken feelings between them that resurfaced recently, and I didn’t want to be in the way of their happiness, so I took myself out of the equation.”</p>
<p>“You broke your own heart. How selfless of you.”</p>
<p>Yachi laughed quietly, but stilled as soon as she felt a hand on her chin and something thin and cool across her eyelid. Eyeliner, probably. “But I’m such an idiot. I forgot that Tsukishima went to the same school as Bokuto, and I didn’t realize that he and Tadashi would be here tonight. Or that they’d look so sweet together.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t even like they were doing anything particularly coupley, which was the worst part. Yachi had noticed them standing and talking, and Tadashi was smiling, and her heart just… shattered. Tsukishima made him happy in a way she couldn’t match. And she just had to live with it.</p>
<p>“Part of me almost hopes they’re not together yet. I think I would die if he managed to move on before the week was up,” she admitted before her mind had a chance to stop her. At the realization of what she just said, Yachi gasped and covered her mouth in shock.</p>
<p>Oikawa pulled away and capped the liquid eyeliner, dropping it back into her bag. “You’re lucky I was done.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, I really just said that out loud. I’m supposed to be their friend. Do you think I’m a terrible person?”</p>
<p>“You’re really asking me that?” He looked at her in disbelief for a moment, before shaking his head and turning to find her blush palette— the same one he got her for her birthday that year. “Just last week you cried when we played Super Mario Brothers.”</p>
<p>“Because I killed my Yoshi!” Yachi wailed, getting emotional at the memory of her betrayal. “He fell in the hole and I left him behind!”</p>
<p>“It’s a game, Yacchan. They respawn.”</p>
<p>“It’s still sad.”</p>
<p>Oikawa tapped the underside of her chin with the hard end of a makeup brush to get her looking back up at him. “You’re like the polar opposite of a terrible person, you know. It’s not a crime to mourn a failed relationship.” He then tapped her on the nose with the fluffy end, leaving a trace of pink blush on her skin. “Now, what was that you said about being in love with someone else? And why haven’t <em> I heard anything about it?” </em></p>
<p>Yachi fidgeted her hands in her lap and blushed red, darker than anything on her palette. “It r-really doesn’t matter. She’s way out of my league.”</p>
<p>Oikawa scoffed and put his hands on his hips, a mock offended look on his face. He was always so dramatic, and it always had a way of putting Yachi back into a good mood. “Excuse me, Yacchan, but you are a <em> catch </em> and <em> anyone </em> would be lucky to have you. Now, be a good Kouhai and tell me who you’re in love with so I can tease you about it.”</p>
<p>“Kiyoko-san,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I could see that from a mile away.”</p>
<p>Yachi blinked. “It was that obvious?”</p>
<p>Oikawa grinned and made a show of counting on his fingers as he spoke. “Well, let’s see. You spent your entire first year at Karasuno following her around like a lost puppy. You practically had the word <em> pining </em> written on your face. I didn’t even know you back then, but I think you cried at her graduation party— I feel like Daichi told me that?” He snapped his fingers. “ <em> Oh, </em> and even <em> Daichi </em> could tell something was up, and he thought that he and Suga were <em> just best friends </em> until like, last year. So, yeah, it was kinda obvious.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“You should ask her out.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Yachi sputtered, suddenly trying to wrap her head around the fact that Oikawa actually thought that asking Kiyoko out would be a <em> good idea. </em> “Y-you say that now, but what am I supposed to do when she turns me down? What if I ruin our friendship?”</p>
<p>Objectively speaking, there was absolutely no way it would work out. Kiyoko was much too beautiful and mature to give anyone the time of day. She spent her entire high school career turning down confessions, and there was nothing that could convince Yachi that she wouldn’t get turned down in the same way.</p>
<p>Of course, the vast majority of those confessions were from <em> guys, </em> and Kiyoko was <em> not interested in guys— </em> but not even that would be enough to tip the scale in Yachi’s direction. Kiyoko may have been the kindest person on the planet, but Yachi was the <em> ultimate </em> little sister type, and there was no way her feelings would be accepted. Not when she was two years younger <em> and </em>looked young for her age. Her chances were nonexistent.</p>
<p>“Wow, we <em> really </em> need to have a chat about how much you talk down about yourself. Not today, but keep your schedule open, because I have a lot to say about that,” Oikawa chastised. “Stop overthinking so much. How did you and Yamaguchi get together?”</p>
<p>She sniffled and blinked quickly to keep herself from crying. “He wrote me a letter at the end of our third year, and confessed while walking me to the station after practice.”</p>
<p>“That was sweet of him.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, it really was.” Yachi sniffled again, much snottier this time, and Oikawa handed her a tissue to blow her nose. “Sorry. I should probably invest in some waterproof makeup.”</p>
<p>“Only if you decide to make a habit of this.” Oikawa wadded up more toilet paper and dabbed at the corners of her eyes to minimize the damage. <em> “Anyways,” </em>he started, tossing the wad into the trash. “Before you go and do anything stupidly sapphic, you need to wait until you’re completely over Yamaguchi, so Kiyoko doesn’t turn into your rebound.”</p>
<p>That made sense. Pursuing a relationship while she was still heartbroken didn’t seem like a good idea for anyone involved.</p>
<p>“Also, I think you should ask Yamaguchi for advice.”</p>
<p>Yachi wasn’t sure she heard that right. “W-why would I do that?”</p>
<p>Oikawa looked at her, unimpressed. “No offense, Yacchan, but you’re kinda clueless when it comes to dating. And by clueless, I mean you literally called me while you were on a date because Yamaguchi kissed you for the first time, and you blushed so hard you almost fainted.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what else to do!”</p>
<p>“I rest my case,” Oikawa said, shutting her makeup bag and dropping it back into her purse. “But you’re actually in luck, since I <em> happen to know </em> that Kiyoko has a soft spot for hopeless romantics. You already have the hopeless part down, so you just need to work on the romance.”</p>
<p>Yachi huffed and pouted, suddenly looking much younger than she actually was. “Why do I have to talk to Tadashi though? Why can’t you just tell me what to do?”</p>
<p>“Why, I’m so glad you asked.” Oikawa grinned widely, eyes sparkling as he struck a pose, putting his hand to forehead like an actress pretending to faint. Yachi had the feeling she just walked into a trap.</p>
<p>“I suddenly regret asking.”</p>
<p>Oikawa let out a dramatic sigh and continued on like she didn’t say anything. “I am the most romantic man on the planet, and by <em> some cruel twist of fate, </em> I happen to be engaged to the least romantic man in the galaxy. It’s truly a tragedy.”</p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic,” Yachi laughed. Her heart was feeling much lighter than it was before. “Wasn’t he the one who proposed?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but only because Iwa-chan is a brick wall that I’ve slowly been eroding down since childhood. You and Yamaguchi are in the same pining-after-a-long-time-friend boat, and those friends are romantics at heart, so you don’t have to wear them down like I did.” Oikawa offered Yachi a hand to help her hop down from the counter, and she turned to the mirror to admire her new makeup. All traces of her breakdown were gone, save for the slight redness of her eyes, but that really couldn’t be helped.</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t let hurt feelings come in between your friendship with Yamaguchi,” Oikawa continued. “You two were good together before he confessed, and you’ll be good again after all this settles down.”</p>
<p>“You really think so?” Yachi’s voice wavered as she asked, but it honestly wasn’t her fault this time! She was emotional by nature! So rather than breaking into tears and ruining all of Oikawa’s hard work, she turned and hugged him tight, being careful not to smudge any of her makeup. “Thank you, Oikawa-san.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it,” he laughed, patting her on the head. Yachi really was impossibly tiny when standing next to him. She supposed that was only to be expected when she only had volleyball players for friends. “Actually, <em> do mention it, </em> because for some reason, everyone at this party seems to think I’m an asshole.”</p>
<p>Yachi laughed, and Oikawa put his hand on his chest, gripping at his heart with faux outrage. “You think that’s funny? I am <em> offended, </em> Yacchan.”</p>
<p>“No, no, sorry- I mean, <em> yes— </em>but not really.” It was hard to find the words while she was in the middle of a laughing fit, but she tried anyways. “I mean, you really cheered me up, but you also insulted me like three times in the process.”</p>
<p>Oikawa smiled and opened the bathroom door like a gentleman, gesturing for Yachi to take her leave. “That’s just part of my method.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi felt like she was on top of the world. She felt like she was <em> pretty, </em> and she was in a <em> good mood, </em> and it was <em> almost </em> like she hadn’t spent the last week of her life crying and wearing the exact same pair of jeans to class because she couldn’t be bothered to do her laundry.</p>
<p>And then she made eye contact with Tadashi.</p>
<p>He looked just as sweet as ever, and even waved slightly when he noticed her, but Yachi wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t think over the feeling of her heart threatening to break all over again. Was she supposed to wave back? Was she supposed to go up and say hi? She didn’t really want to do <em>either</em> of those things, but the guilt seizing up in her chest made her feel like she had to do <em>something.</em> <em>Right?</em></p>
<p>Luckily, Oikawa was still by her side, towering over her, and he didn’t hesitate to shuffle her away when her feet wouldn’t do the walking on their own.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to talk things through with him today. You’re fully allowed to watch Nicholas Sparks movies and cry into tubs of ice cream as much as you need to,” Oikawa said, and Yachi loved him so, <em> so </em>much. It was almost like he could read her mind. She wasn’t sure what she would do without him, and she really didn’t want to think about it either.</p>
<p>It was then that Yachi made up her mind. She was not going to cry again, no matter how much she wanted to. She was going to have a good time, and talk to her friends, and only cry <em> after </em> getting back home, because she was <em> absolutely </em>watching Dear John before bed tonight.</p>
<p>Because then at least her tears wouldn’t feel as pathetic if she pretended they were all because of the movie.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hitoka-chan, I’ve been looking for you.”</p>
<p>Yachi had been in the living room for <em> maybe </em> thirty seconds before Kiyoko noticed her. She had a soft smile on her face as she walked over, and Yachi’s heart was nowhere near strong enough to stomach the sight.</p>
<p>Oikawa looked between the two of them for a moment, and made the executive decision to make himself scarce. “Oh, I think Iwa-chan’s calling me!” Iwaizumi was clearly on the other side of the room, completely immersed in his own conversation, but if Kiyoko realized that, she didn’t make it known. “Nice to see you, Beautiful Kiyoko-san. Talk to you later, Yacchan,” he said before leaving to go bother his fiance.</p>
<p>Kiyoko flicked her hair out of her face, and brushed it back behind her ear when it didn’t stay in place like she wanted it to. “You were gone for a while. Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Ah, everything’s fine,” Yachi reassured. Kiyoko was always so kind, and it made her heart hurt. She <em> really </em> hadn’t planned on telling anyone about the break up, but Oikawa already knew (which meant Iwaizumi would probably know by the end of the night), so there really wasn’t any reason to keep it from Kiyoko. Even without the whole <em> being in love with her thing, </em> she was still one of Yachi’s closest friends.</p>
<p>“Just, um,” she continued, “Tadashi and I broke up recently, and I didn’t expect to see him here tonight.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t together anymore?” Kiyoko blinked and looked at her thoughtfully. Yachi didn’t think her expression could soften any more, but it did, and she wanted to <em> melt. </em> “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry, Hitoka-chan. What happened?”</p>
<p>Yachi swore that she wasn’t going to cry again, and she <em> definitely </em> wasn’t going to cry about her ex-boyfriend in front of her crush. “We just decided we’d be better off as friends. It’s really not a big deal, I just have to get over it.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko smiled and it pierced Yachi’s weak, sapphic, heartbroken heart. “Well, you already know that I’m here for you. I might not be the best at relationships or advice, but I like listening,” she said. “We could always meet up for lunch, or coffee, or really anything if you ever need someone to talk to.”</p>
<p>Yachi matched Kiyoko’s smile. “I think I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Oikawa was on the other side of the room with an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, but rather than keeping up with their conversation with Daichi and Bokuto, he was distracted, keeping a curious eye on Yachi and Kiyoko as they spoke. Iwaizumi noticed and punched him. Oikawa pouted, likely insisting that he was doing what <em> any great older brother would do, </em> but Iwaizumi didn’t listen, instead dragging him out of the room to keep him from spying any further.</p>
<p>But Yachi didn’t miss the way Iwaizumi glanced back at her and Kiyoko, that same curious look in his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Epilogue Notes bc I’m not writing it out but I wanna share:</p>
<p>• Oikawa is 100% the best friend to have while you’re going through a breakup. He helped Yachi mourn her relationship and was the middle man while she and Yamaguchi traded clothes and gifts back to their original owners.</p>
<p>• Yamaguchi got Yachi a giant frog plushie for her birthday that year and she really wanted to keep it, so she texted him to ask if it was weird that she didn’t want to get rid of it. He said definitely not, he got it for her after all.</p>
<p>• Oikawa came over to her apartment one day and they did face masks and drank wine while watching The Notebook, and they both cried for an hour afterwards. Iwaizumi came to pick him up and called Oikawa a dumbass when he saw them.</p>
<p>• Iwaizumi also got Yachi some succulents to look after and she cried when she saw them. He and Oikawa ended up staying another half hour to calm her down because Yachi is an emotional drunk and she really loves succulents and her friends.</p>
<p>• It took about two months before she started hanging out with Yamaguchi again, and she called it exposure therapy so she could get used to being around him again without getting sad. Yamaguchi tried his best not to talk about Tsukishima too much, and Yachi knew she was getting over him when she started genuinely asking about their relationship more often, curious to know how it was going. She honestly and truly wanted them to be happy and she was okay with that now.</p>
<p>• Yachi mentioned that she might be in love with Kiyoko when they were getting coffee one day after class, and Yamaguchi almost choked on his latte.</p>
<p>• <i>“You actually realized it?!”</i></p>
<p>• <i>“Oh my god, I was really the last one to figure it out, wasn’t I?”</i></p>
<p>• Yachi then spent two whole hours rambling about how gorgeous Kiyoko was and how cool it was that she started running track again in college, and how tall she was and how much <i>taller</i> she was when she wore heels, and how she really didn’t mind being short around Kiyoko because it’s like she’s standing next to a goddess and it made her feel really warm and fuzzy inside when Kiyoko smiled at her, because <i>wow a goddess is actually smiling at her.</i></p>
<p>• Yamaguchi then made it his sole duty in life to help them get together. He was a big fan of writing letters to confess feelings, but Yachi thought that would be too childish and she wanted to see more mature now that she’s in college (despite the giant pink frog that slept in her bed with her).</p>
<p>• They settled on Yachi meeting up with Kiyoko and giving her chocolates on Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p>• And then like three days before she was planning on confessing, the two of them were walking home after class and it started pouring on them. They ducked into Yachi’s apartment because she lived closer to campus, and Kiyoko noticed the little pink box of chocolates on her desk.</p>
<p>• <i>“Oh, are you planning on asking someone out?”</i></p>
<p>• Yachi freaked out and grabbed the box, deciding to hide it behind her back for some reason?? Even though Kiyoko already saw it???</p>
<p>• <i>“Y-yeah.”</i></p>
<p>• <i>“I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy. Whoever it is would be lucky to have you Hitoka-chan.”</i></p>
<p>• Yachi kinda wanted to turn invisible in that moment because this was not the plan!!! But everything seemed to be in place for her to confess, so she took a deep breath and held the chocolates out to Kiyoko. They were for her. She planned on giving them to her properly on Valentine’s Day, but um, she thought that Kiyoko was really beautiful and she loved how driven she was about her passions. She was trying really hard not to cry because she had a lot of emotions, but she had kinda been crushing on Kiyoko since they were at Karasuno together, but her feelings had only grown stronger since then and she would really love to go on a date sometime, if that was alright with her.</p>
<p>• Kiyoko said <i>yes, of course she would love that,</i> and kissed her on the cheek. Yachi didn’t stop blushing until the next morning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>